


lets get cooking

by enbyprinceroman



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyprinceroman/pseuds/enbyprinceroman
Summary: Taako shows Angus how to make mac 'n cheese the right way.orangus and taako make mac 'n cheese and are domestic





	lets get cooking

**Author's Note:**

> heres a drabble i wrote on lunch so my gf could read it
> 
> title is lame bc im lame and didnt know what to call this lmao

Angus was sitting in his room, looking over notes he's taken over the past two weeks for a case he had been assigned.

 

A small migraine has slowly been building as he reads over leads and notes, he's been so focused on solving this case that he's neglected his basic needs. He isn't sure the last time he ate something that wasn't a granola bar.

 

Sighing, Angus scoots away from his small desk and starts to head toward the kitchen in Taako's apartment.

 

Living with the elven wizard wasn't as weird as he thought it would be, yes he still makes jokes at Angus' expense, but he takes care of him well enough and treats him like family.

 

Entering the kitchen, Angus goes to see what he can make easily. Something to put the hunger pangs at bay. He checks the fridge and sees nothing of interest.

 

Angus goes over to the pantry and easily spots a box of Fantasy Kraft Mac 'N Cheese and decides he can cook that.

 

Grabbing the box, and going over to the fridge to make sure there was milk and butter, he grabs those too as he goes to make his boxed mac 'n cheese.

 

Just as he gets the water to boil for the macaroni, he hears the front door open and the jangles of Taako's many bracelets.

 

"Ango, you here?" Taako calls out.

 

"In the kitchen, sir!" Angus calls back.

 

Angus hears Taako's heeled shoes before he sees him, the wizard looking amazing as always, his long blonde hair in a simple braid and light makeup for the day.

 

Taako looks aghast as he sees what Angus is doing, "Angus, tell me it's not so!" he says dramatically, "Making boxed mac 'n cheese, in MY kitchen!"

 

Angus looks up nervously, like he did something bad. "I-I'm sorry. sir!" he stutters. "I was just hungry-"

 

"Well, I'll show you how to make real mac and cheese instead of this fake boxed shit!" Taako cuts him off as he grabs all the necessary ingredients.

 

"First, you wanna make a roux, to get a great cheese flavor and meanwhile, boil some elbow noodles so they can get soft, but not too soft!"

 

Angus watches fascinated as Taako makes the most delicious mac and cheese he's ever seen. Taako even throws in some breadcrumbs.

 

"Makes it seem fancier, bubeleh," he says, lazy smile on his face.

 

Finally, the meal is done and they sit down and eat the delicious food Taako has made. Angus immediately shoveling it in his mouth, hungrier than expected.

 

"Slow down, Anges! I know it's good, but no need to flatter me!" Taako laughs, making sure Angus slowed down.

 

Angus smiled sheepishly and swallowed, "Sorry sir, I must've been hungrier than I thought."

 

"All good, my dude," Taako says after finishing his bite, "Any leads on the case you're working on?"

 

Angus dives into how he's almost got it cracked, he just needs a few more pieces. Taako listens passively, acting as if he wasn't. (He was, intently.)

 

They ate the rest of the mac and cheese, enjoying each other's company. It was easy for Angus and he didn't realize it until now.

 

He's got a good family going now, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
